When She Hums
by Storm O
Summary: This takes place a week after Objects in Space. To him, it was the most beautiful music he had ever heard. Simon & Kaylee


Disclaimers: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all characters. I make no profit, but feedback is a wonderful form of payment.

Author's Notes: This episode left me with lots of questions and 'what ifs'. It nagged me day and night until I wrote it down. The FF Friday LiveJournal community challenge just encouraged me to tweak it and post, because otherwise it would have sat on my hard drive for a long time. This is my first Firefly fanfic, so please be gentle.

**When She Hums**

Simon watched Kaylee work from the engine room doorway. He had been standing there for a few minutes, just observing her. She wasn't humming like she normally did, and he knew that it wasn't because she was intensely absorbed in her work. She hadn't been her cheerful, bubbly self for the past week. Not since Jubal Early paid the crew a visit that one night. His hand gently massaged his leg where Early had shot him on that visit.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day?" Kaylee inquired. She knew the doctor was watching her. She had seen his shadow in the doorway when he first arrived but had continued to work, waiting to see if he would speak first.

Even though the engine purred loudly, Simon was surprised when Kaylee broke the silence around them. He stammered for a moment, which had become his norm around her, before he answered, "Maybe." He tried to sound jovial and was rewarded with a flicker of a smile. "I'm just out on my daily walk."

"How's the leg comin'?" she sympathetically asked, grabbing a rag and wiping some of the oil and dirt streaks from her hands and face.

"It's healing nicely. Zoë did a wonderful job removing that bullet." He stepped into the room, watching her smear a grease smudge on her cheek. "Here. Let me," he offered, removing the rag from her hand. He dabbed at the spot but noticed the black circles under her eyes. Creasing his eyebrow, he asked, "How are you doing?"

"Jus' dandy," Kaylee lied, trying to sound chipper. She closed her eyes as he gently rubbed her cheek, but the memory of Early, appearing in front of her that one night, suddenly flashed through her mind. She stepped away quickly, pressing her back against a support beam.

Simon watched her carefully, his heart breaking as he saw fear creep into her warm and trusting eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I ain't tol' no one," Kaylee muttered.

"Told them what?" Simon asked.

"About him."

Simon reached out and grabbed one of her shaking hands. "He's gone now. He can't hurt you."

"But he does. Every night." Her eyes searched his. "How come you already know?"

"Know what?"

"What he done to me. Said to me."

"He told me," Simon answered her softly. "If I refused to help him find River, he told me…"

A tear slid down her cheek. "No," she groaned, hesitating before continuing, "I can't sleep, Simon. His ghost haunts my sleep. Every time I close my eyes, he's there," she whispered. Serenity's engine barely allowed her words to be heard.

"Those are just dreams, Kaylee. Ghosts cannot hurt you." Simon stretched his other hand out and wiped the tear away. His fingertips felt another and then another wet droplet. He pulled her to him, hugging her and letting her sob lightly against his tailored shirt. He knew it would end up grease-stained and wet, but that didn't matter. Right now, nothing in the 'Verse mattered but this moment. They had almost shared a special moment the night that Early had graced them with his presence, but Book had unknowingly interrupted them. "Just let it out," he whispered confidently into her ear. "You'll feel better."

The mechanic wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly as her body gave way to the fears she had bottled up since that fateful night. She had been holding all of Early's words inside her, and at night, they would torment her. She would awaken, shaking with fear, thinking that the bounty hunter was standing in her bunk. She had started to sleep with a light on, but still, his taunts echoed in her ears.

As her tears seem to subside, Simon brushed his fingers through her hair soothingly. When she shifted against him, he knew he had to say something. He said a quick prayer, hoping that this time, he would say the right thing and not mess up. "I want you to get some sleep." Horrified, his eyes widened as he realized that he was sounding like her doctor, and he didn't want that to be the case right now. "Wait! No, that's not what I meant. Well, yes, it is, but not exactly how that sounded. Oh god." He shook his head, snapping his mouth closed.

Kaylee lifted her head as Simon argued with himself. "Simon?"

"Yes?" he answered, arching a questioning eyebrow but happy to see her brilliant smile and not an angry glare, meaning that he screwed up again.

"Thank you. I feel better. Maybe I'll be able ta sleep now."

"Good. If you need some help though, just let me know," Simon told her, slipping his arms away from her waist. His fingers smoothed back a few wisps of her hair, matted to her moist cheeks. He couldn't help but return her smile until she started to giggle. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothin'. I better finish up 'fore the Cap'n comes an' checks up on me, wonderin' what I'm up to."

As Simon watched her turn back to the engine, he realized what he had said. "Kaylee," he started, ready to tell her that he meant he could give her something to help her sleep and block out the nightmares, not the kind of help that she was thinking. Instead, he waved his hand dismissively when she looked at him. "Never mind. I better leave."

"Feel free to stop on by anytime. Day or _night_," Kaylee prompted.

Simon looked at her, wanting to take her back into his arms. "I will. You can count on it." Kaylee's smile warmed his heart; and as he started down the back hall, he could hear her peaceful hum, wafting out of the engine room. To him, it was the most beautiful music he had ever heard. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, listening and daydreaming of their next moment.


End file.
